Together Forever
by Alice White
Summary: When Q is causes chaos on board the Enterprise Captain Picard is forced to use desperate measures. (This is a Star Trek/ X-Men crossover.)


Okay we all know that these two characters Q and Apocalypse belong to the rightful creators of Star Trek and X-Men. Not to me, so don't bother suing me okay. This story is done mainly for fun and as a result of eating too many fruit roll ups and staying up too late.  
  
  
TOGETHER FOREVER! Prologue   
  
  
Danger! Danger! This author has little knowledge of the X-Men universe and even less knowledge of the Star Trek Universe. Note this is NOT meant to offend fans of the show! If this happens to scare any of you readers, for the love of God turn back now! Too late enjoy the show!  
  
Note:  
  
This means the start of the flashback.  
  
This is the end of it.  
  
  
All across the universe people of all races know this; a bored Q is a dangerous Q. Sure there were other things that Q could be doing; ending world hunger is one example. However why do something so mundane, so ordinary, when you could be driving people crazy for a living? It was so much fun to see people reaching for their particular destructive weapon only to find it as was obsolete as a child's water gun. The look on their faces when they discover their efforts were thwarted gave him hysterics every time.  
  
At the moment he was on the U.S.S. Enterprise or whatever bloody name it was and currently driving everyone on board insane. With a ship full of humans stuck out somewhere in the middle of space how could he not resist?  
  
Captain Picard was at the end of his rope his every nerve was shot; he couldn't he begin to remember how long this chaos was going on; all of it blurred into one seeming mindless drivel. The only event that stood out the most was when Q first appeared on deck and the crew, ever determined, to wipe out the nuisance of the universe once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
The tension was evident on deck but the crew was ready to kick some ass and chew bubblegum. One by one they started to draw their phasers aiming them collectively at Q's little head.  
  
"Ooooh! I'm so scared."   
  
"Lock and load."   
  
Little red dots appeared on Q's forehead.  
  
"Look it's a little light-bulb that blinks!"  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
There was no need for an invitation so many phasers were fired off that they virtually created a smoke screen when it all cleared a headless Q was left floating around. Everyone started cheering.  
  
"Oh boys."  
  
Somewhere in the back of their minds they knew there was no way in hell that Q could be destroyed. However that fact failed to register with their minds. Even after all the stories they heard, it was hard to imagine that Phasers could NOT disintegrate everything.  
  
"Look at your phasers."  
  
Sure enough at the bottom of the flap were three simple words:  
  
  
MADE IN TAIWAIN  
  
  
  
  
While most the crew started babbling inconsistently a few of the trigger-happy members decided to take advantage of the situation and started  
lobbing off shots at the decoy.  
  
  
  
  
Although the Captain seemed to be calm before the storm internally things were a different story.  
  
He liked things orderly. Picard firmly believed that there was place for everything and everything for a place. Which had better damn stay that way or else. There was much to be said of having control of your ship, and no truer words could be spoken.  
  
Currently multiplies of Q were running around his chair screaming "Old Lady, Old Lady." at the top of their lungs.  
  
If you looked real closely however you could see Picard's right eye develop a sudden twitch.  
  
"Get me Engineering."  
  
The overhead screen flickered to life it showed various scenes of the Engine crew being terrified and the familiar words of a certain crew member rang out most among all the others.  
  
" I donna think I can take anymore of this Captain, I think I'm gonna blow!"  
  
"Scotty?" Picard said in disbelief.  
  
"What are you still doing on the Enterprise?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well ya see sonny Jim it's sort of like this, when they were cleaning out the Enterprise and seeing our collective asses out the door they kind of did a half hazard job at checking the Engine Room So I thought...."  
  
"Never mind about that just give me a damage report."  
  
"I think that would be highly illogical Jim considering the chaos that is currently going on around us it would be impossible to take into account how much damage has occurred. The most logical step would be to take out the source of the devastation." (Guess who else decided to show up.:))  
  
"Spock?"  
  
"The one and the same Jim." Spock nodded.   
  
"Who ya talking to Captain?" Scotty yelled then he caught sight of his old crewmate.  
  
"Oh, it's the pointy eared freak, so how's life been treating ya?"  
  
"Good, compared to a certain alcoholic bum that I know."  
  
"Now see here..." Scotty said sternly   
  
"What is this a damn convention?" Captain Picard screamed causing both sides to quite arguing.  
  
"Sorry Jim." They both said mutely.  
  
"Stop calling me Jim! It's Picard, PICARD!"  
  
"Whatever." Both sides casually replied.  
  
"Now what are you both doing here?"  
  
  
  
"We came to offer our assistance Captain as both of us had previous experience at dealing with Q." Spock cut in before Scotty could answer.   
  
"So it's only natural that we come and..."  
  
"Kick his sorry ass straight back to hell." Scotty chimed.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Spock nodded.  
  
"Though that wouldn't be how I would have said it." Spock added.  
  
As Picard sat there listening to the two revert back into yet another argument a plan begin to develop in his head, it was a crazy and irrational plan, but a plan nonetheless. Slowly but surely a small smile broke out on his face that would do the Grinch proud. For the first time in fact, he considered doing something that when normally sane he wouldn't do. Yet sleep deprivation and desperation can do a lot to change a man.  
  
"Boys' gather round." Picard said. As the Q's continue to circle his chair.  
  
"I got a plan, and if all goes well it just might be crazy enough to work."  
  
  
Next time on "Together Forever."   
  
Captain Picard scams to get rid of Q and as Spock and Scotty will find out, an insane Captain is a dangerous Captain.  
  
"You want us to do WHAT ?!"   
  
Can things get any worse? Does the Titanic sink like a stone?  
  
Don't worry the main event is coming up soon, although I will need to research some details on Apocalypse err, ego.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
